


This Kiss (Thorin's POV)

by j_gabrielle



Series: Two Doors Down From You [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Family, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five kisses Thorin and Bilbo shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss (Thorin's POV)

1\. Thorin was late. Thorin was so _beyond_ late and traffic was sure to be hell, and those damned tree huggers from Mirkwood Inc could suck on his--

He runs his fingers through his short dark hair, noticing that the greying of his temple is more prominent than it was before. He has never been one for vanity, but he reckons that he should have had a different thought than the one of mentally reminding himself to do grocery shopping.

"Here's your briefcase, that's your coffee, these are your keys, and," Bilbo artfully maneuvered a squealing Kili out of his arms and into his own, smoothly latching Fili's hand in a sleepy hold on his uncle's coat. "That's your nephew." He smiles. 

"Thank you. You're a life saver!" Thorin breathes, picking his eldest nephew up and walking briskly to the door. 

"Unca! Unca! Kiss Kili!" The youngest of the two boys in his care called out as he puts a foot out the door. Without thinking, he leans in, pressing a kiss to Kili's cheek and another to Bilbo's lips.

"Bye! Have a good day!" Bilbo's voice carried down the hall along with Kili's enthusiastic farewells.

2\. The boys were in bed. _Finally_.

Bilbo slumps face forward onto the bed. "Let me stay here. Don't wake me up. Oh! My back..." He moans pitifully. Thorin would really like to sympathize, but _really_ , he was asking for it from the way he kept giving the boys piggy back rides the whole day. Granted, it was a rainy day and there were no good cartoons on, but he really should've known better. Another whine and another shift, Thorin caves and pulls the slighter man to the middle of the bed and proceeds to knead the line of his back.

"Oh! There... Right there..." His voice drops into a deep sigh, "You're very good with your hands, Thorin."

And really, what was there to say to that?

It would be extremely remiss of him if he were to kick Bilbo out of his room and back to his own flat. The man had been a savior from the moment he knocked on their door for some honey, and then promptly proceeded to convince Fili that 'no, Spiderman needs to wash his Spidey pajamas sometimes too 'coz they can get really smelly and no one really wants that' and get Kili (though not without a raised eyebrow in his direction) to finish his steamed broccoli.

All in his unassuming attire of beige jumper and jeans. 

Thorin would feel a little guilty with all the babysitting he has had Bilbo do for him over the past half a year, but at the same time, it has given him enough space to deal with his own loss and the fact that he was now the legal guardian to two children he had always loved. 

He continues pressing down on all the sore spots he knows must be bothering Bilbo until he hears his breathing even out into gentle snuffles. Smiling to himself, Thorin carefully extricates himself off the bed, taking with him his pillow. One night on the couch never hurt anyone.

As he leaves, he brushes the briefest of kisses over Bilbo's brow, breathing in the scent of his own shampoo in Bilbo's hair, whispering his goodnight's.

3\. "Ow!" Thorin is distracted from where he is tying his shoes by the hiss of pain. It's his first date in a year since the boys came to stay with him, and he's determined for it to go well. He even bought flowers and stuff...

"Let me have a look." He takes the knife out of Bilbo's unresisting hand and pulls the injured appendage towards the sink. "It's not too deep." He declares a moment later. "Fili, go get the band aids from the bathroom."

His eldest nephew scurries away quickly. "You'll be fine." He smirks at the pale and pained expression on Bilbo's face. 

"I'm going to bleed to death, that what." He mutters darkly. Thorin chuckles, accepting the band-aid pressed into his hand by a wide-eyed Fili. 

"Give boo-boo kiss better, Unca." Kili says from his chair. Thorin takes on look at Bilbo's small smile and presses onto the Death Star band-aid.

"Better?"

"Better."

Later on in the restaurant, sitting opposite his date (Ariana, a gorgeous upcoming model that he can't even begin to understand why she would give him the time of day) and sipping on some of the best wine he has had in awhile, all he could think of was what Fili, Kili and Bilbo were doing.

4\. They're watching Harry Potter dangle out of the sky blue Ford, when the fourth time happens.

Really, it starts like this:-

"Do you love Bilbo, Uncle?" Fili asked. He is curled up with his brother on the floor, lying on a nest of pillows. The adults are sprawled out on the couch; Bilbo with his back to Thorin's front, resting between his legs with a bowl of popcorn balanced haphazardly on his knee.

Thorin looks into his nephews' eyes, ones so eerily reminiscent of his mother that sometimes Thorin has to look away for fear of tears that threatened to come. "Why do you ask?" He queries, reaching over Bilbo's shoulder to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Bilbo, do you love Uncle?" He asks him just as solemnly. By now, the movie is half-forgotten and the two boys are staring at them intently.

He feels Bilbo squirm and turn around, looking at the boys. "I think he's an amazing person."

"You do? Really?" Thorin laughs, surprised.

"When you're not too busy being an idiot." Bilbo chuckles, letting out a shout of mock pain when Thorin pokes his side.

Fili gets to his knees and urges Kili to do the same, waiting patiently for his brother to roll his body, sit up and mirror his position. "Then why do you guys never kiss?"

That gets them for a minute. "Fili..." Bilbo begins, sitting up. Before he could say another word, Thorin tilts his face towards him and kisses him chastely on the lips.

"There." He declares, pulling the younger man back into their previous position. "Now can we watch the movie in peace?"

Fili narrows his eyes at them, before shrugging and pulling Kili back to their previous snuggling of pillows.

They fall asleep halfway through the movie, and when Thorin wakes, Bilbo is already gone.

5\. "Stop fidgeting."

"But I--"

" _Stop_!" Thorin hissed, readying his camera. "You're making me nervous."

Bilbo bristled visibly, squawking, " _I_ make you nervous?! _Me_?!"

They were both stopped from further replies by Kili's sticky hands (Thorin dreaded what they could be covered with) slapped over their mouths. "Shh! Fili!" He whispered excitedly. 

True enough, the lights in the auditorium began to dim and the music started to play through the auditorium. The first of the student actors began to file out, saying their lines with a strain of nervousness in their performance. Thorin kept his camera hand steady, refusing to look away even when Bilbo grabbed at his arm and began to giggle as Fili strutted towards the middle of the stage. 

"Oh, he's so adorable!" He whispered, breath warm against his ear. Thorin felt the corners of his lips lift in a smile. Looking at the way Fili confidently say his lines, though drowning slightly in his Prince Charming costume, he _knows_ that he has just landed a gold mine of a blackmail material for when puberty kicked in.

A sudden thought occurs to him and he turns to whisper it to Bilbo when he finds that his lips brush against soft, yielding ones. They stay that way until Bilbo _sighs_ against his lips, and Thorin can't quite help the soft shuddering breath that escapes him when he feels the warm wet hint of a tongue at his bottom lip. He feels the sudden burn in him to cup Bilbo's cheeks, when Kili pushes their faces apart and proceeds to tell them off for missing Fili's speech.

Bilbo is the first to gather Fili up into a hug afterwards, and as they all climb into the car, Thorin can't quite shake the niggling feeling that he is missing something.


End file.
